


Morning Conversation

by IcedCappuccino (SindyB)



Series: Connor the (Ex) Hunter [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, not that important - Freeform, the oc is just a random old woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyB/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Finally a nice morning in Detroit, birds were chirping, and there's a park bustling with both androids and people where Connor ended up lost in thought himself





	Morning Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Do you notice Connor has special feature to blend with human society but he's the most robotic of all protagonists in the game?
> 
> Also this fic inspired by two songs.  
> One is Human by The Killers and same title, Human by different band, OneRepublic.  
> (Those songs feel like perfect for Connor, I suggest you guys listen to those)

Birds were chirping, lush green everywhere in Detroit. Such a pleasant morning, especially during spring like this. Yet there’s sat a man with dark brown hair on a park bench. He seems lost in thought, a leash in his hand and a big dog was sleeping near him too. This man actually an android named Connor, today he decided to take Sumo outdoor. Hank, on the other hand, said he wanted to be alone during the weekend without work. Good thing Hank gave him permission to bring Sumo to walk outside.

Then someone walked slowly to where he sat and then stop in front of him.

“May I sit here, Dear?” An old woman who held a wooden cane in her right hand was staring at Connor with a warm smile on her lips, Connor too gave her a small smile in return and shifted a bit to give space to the old woman to sit.

“Ah, such a nice morning, don’t you think?”

“Yeah” and Connor back to deep-think on his own programming ( _thought_ -he added mentally).

The stranger noticed how Connor looked troubled and lost. She placed her right palm on Connor’s right shoulder to ease up his troubled thought.

“You seem thinking too deep. Something bothering you, Dear?”

Those concerns-filled eyes stared at him with intensity, Connor gave her a forced smile.

“It’s just, I feel… strange. I feel lost with this deviancy thing. Unlike my acquaintance who easily find something to do with everything. I feel… unnatural, maybe because of my programming different than standard, Ma’am.”

LED on Connor’s temple was blinking to yellow color. Stressed on his programming just spiked to 20 percent. Huh, so hard-thinking like this could elevate stress level too.

“Ah, you’re one of those androids. Also that ‘Ma’am’… you remind me of Liam… such a polite young man.”

Connor decided to pay his attention to the elderly woman beside him, he expected her to talk about this Liam individual.

“Liam left me, he wanted to see the whole world after Android Revolution thing he said. He’s my caretaker, but now I’m alone at home, yet I’m happy and respect his decision. I feel a bit lonely though, at least my son takes me into his loving family.”

Oh, Liam is android too, Connor took a conclusion based on how she talked. Connor, who was listening decided to keep silent to let the woman talking more. This Liam andro-person piqued his interest up, from how the woman talked about, Liam seems like a great person. Noticed how Connor paid his attention to her, she too continued her story.

“Liam like reading and watching about other countries profile, which nice places to visit, exotic places something like that. I let him do whatever he wanted while he took care of me. A lot of people said I was spoiling him too much because he’s just a machine. Also, his demeanor was, according to my son who happened work at Cyberlife said off the track of his programming, he called him … ‘de-devi?’-something complicated word for an old woman like me haha”

Connor decided to speak up, “it’s called deviant, Ma’am. Android who-no I mean we who gain freedom right now is called deviant”

“I don’t understand that complicated word, Dear… and please call me Lola. What’s your name, dear young man?”

“Connor…” he wanted to add ‘Anderson’ yet, he felt it was too much for an unknown reason.

“Connor huh?”

The woman’s smile looked and felt comforting which made Connor eased up than before, his LED turned into calm blue again.

“Do you understand why I told you about Liam, Connor?”

Connor frowned, “No… I’m afraid I don’t understand, Lola”

“Connor dear, what I mean is… why don’t you expand your social interactions? Look at everything, do anything, reading, watching, maybe something pick your interest. Picking hobbies, what you want to do isn’t easy. We human even keep changing on those hobbies. When I was younger, I like to write, but now I like cooking more. Liam picked traveling as his favorite activity, and he keeps sending me photos of his travels. Just take your time, Dear.”

Connor clasped his hand and then he used them to rest his chin. He took the advice to his programming, but still, he felt confused.

“What if I couldn’t find what I want to do? Especially Cyberlife made my programming as natural as they could to integrate with human, my feature is adapting to human unpredictability. So, I’m natural yet not natural as a person at the same time.”

Lola chuckled softly, surprised Connor with her reaction.

“Just take your time, that’s the only key. Everyone is different, especially in learning.” Lola closed her eyes to feel the gentle wind blowing. For a moment, there’s a comfortable silence between them.

Connor looked up at the sky and wondered when the time comes for him to be a  _real_ human.


End file.
